


Ad Hominem

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Ad hominem. Adjective. Appealing to feelings or prejudices rather than intellect.Sebastian muses and introspects while tending to Ciel.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Ad Hominem

**Author's Note:**

> Over the weekends, I will try to lift the word count by 50 so that I will smoothly transition into 200 words (and so on) during the week! I will try to be consistent with this because I do not want to burn myself out (I have done so numerous times) and want to maintain a goal. Happy reading!

“It seems that humans are quite pitiful,” the demon stated when Ciel hacked another cough. 

“What do you mean?” the boy questioned, his voice rough. 

Sebastian stared outside. “Throughout the ages, I’ve seen humans at their worst and their weakest,” he locked gazes with Ciel out of the corner of his eye, wincing and turning to him as he doubled over, coughing harshly. 

Sebastian frowned at his concern.

When Ciel recovered, he knew that the boy caught the ad hominem and his hidden feelings. 

“Perhaps, but, isn’t there beauty in the fragility of life?” 

Sebastian’s thoughts drifted. He knew that Ciel was right. He was a beautiful creature, his hatred and love shining powerfully yet so pure.  Yet, he could never truly cherish his prey. 

He belatedly realized that Ciel got out of bed when he felt small arms wrapping around him. 

“Yes,” Sebastian conceded softly and returned the embrace.


End file.
